The only female Slytherin
by SlytherinGirl1418
Summary: Kate (OC) arrives at Hogwarts and meets a Slytherin boy on the train (Tom) as they were walking to the common room Kate and Peeves had a short argument and since then Tom has been interested in finding out just who Kate really is, when he finds out he has a set amount of time to make her do as he asks.. /This is my first fan fiction so if it's not that good that's why. TomRiddle/OC
1. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter one - The Train..

September 1st 2002, it was Kate's first year a Hogwarts. The 16 year old pureblood witch has just recently transferred from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic well to be honest she was expelled but she didn't like to tell people her business unless she trusted them. As she got on the train she bumped into a bushy haired witch, she must have been the same age as Kate or a year younger she thought to herself.

"Sorry" Kate said in a rush.

"It's fine, say I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" The bushy haired witch said with interest.

"Yes, I just er.. Transferred here from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic" Kate said rather awkwardly.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." She smiled at Kate as she spoke.

"I'm Katelyn Black but most people call me Kate. I must be off or else all the compartments will be full but it was nice meeting you" Kate said then turned to walk off.

"I hope to see you in Gryffindor" Hermione called after her.

"Not bloody likely" Kate said in a whisper before entering a empty compartment.

It was nice for Kate to be finally alone. She was never alone, not really. When she was at Beauxbatons she was always being followed by Fleur Delacour and her group of childish friends she always bossed about, Fleur had once tried to befriend Kate but obviously failed.

Kate was kind of in her own world as some people may say, thinking of what to expect when she got to Hogwarts and what she would say to Draco Malfoy whenever she saw him. Kate was Draco's cousin, he would always tease her a child so she thought she may as well get her own back even if it was 12 years too late. But then suddenly the compartment door slid open and a tall dark haired boy slid into the entrance.

"Mind if I join you?" He looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "Everywhere else is full and I don't fancy sitting with a bunch of Gryffindor's"

"Sure" She said with a slight smile.

"Thanks" He shut the compartment door and then sat down opposite her. "I'm Tom by the way, Tom Riddle." He said coolly.

"I'm Katelyn Black but most people call me Kate" She replied to him but didn't look at his reaction.

Tom grinned "Katelyn Black you say, I don't suppose you're related to Draco Malfoy are you?"

Kate looked up "Sadly, yes. Why do you ask?" She raised her right eyebrow at him.

"Malfoy's in the year below me. He used to always go on about having a very annoying cousin in France" He watched her reaction.

"Annoying, that bloody brat." Her cheeks went a soft touch of rose.

He chuckled "He also said you were very smart, and that you were probably smarter than Granger"

Kate grinned "He's lucky, if you hadn't said that I would have gladly turned him back into a ferret."

"Oh so you heard about that then?" He smirked.

"Of course I did, Malfoy went on about it for weeks. The poor owl he was using was running out of breath with all the letters he was sending every 5 minutes." She laughed silently.

"A week eh, did he ever mention the incident in third year?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"What incident?" She looked curiously at him.

"Granger broke his nose" He simply laughed at that sentence.

"He never told me that." She said plainly.

"Probably didn't want his cousin knowing he was punched by a Mudblood and did nothing but run away." He replied.

"Oh" She just nodded. She looked out the window and started thinking to herself. _Granger, that girl I bumped into she was the one that broke Draco's nose? She's the Mudblood that Riddle was talking about. She's the girl that wanted to see her in Gryffindor. _Kate shook her head.

Tom noticed her go silent when she said Malfoy didn't tell her about what happened in third year. He studied her for a minute or two, she was wearing dark skinny jeans with a plain white vest and a half zipped cardigan. He also noticed that she was wearing a pair of plain black knee high boots that blended in with her jeans.

"Whatever house I'm sorted into, it better not be bloody Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw I could live with." She looked at Tom.

He looked at her curiously "You want to be in Slytherin?"

Kate just shrugged at the question "My whole family have been in Slytherin, well except Sirius but no one counts him anymore since Bellatrix killed him" She sighed for a moment "Saying that no one ever counted him anyway, he was always at the Potters and not with his actual family. And being the only Gryffindor he was shamed upon by many"

Tom looked at her for a moment, building up the courage to ask her something he's wanted to ask her since she said she was Malfoy's cousin "If you don't mind me asking Kate.." He paused for a moment "But who are your parents?"

She looked at him for a moment "Bellatrix Lestrange is my mother" she paused "Promise you won't tell anyone this? Draco doesn't even know"

He nodded. "I promise."

She continued "And Severus Snape is my father.." She looked at the floor "He's the reason why I got into Hogwarts, you seen I was expelled from my last school and so.. I came here"

"I don't understand." Tom said looking straight at her "Both your parents have black hair but you have blonde? If I didn't know who your parents were I'd have thought you were a Malfoy with hair like that"

Kate giggled at the statement "I must have inherited it" She said whilst shrugging.

The train arrived at Hogwarts and both students arose from their seats.

"I hope to see you in Slytherin" He grinned "You know there hasn't been a female Slytherin in about 20 years" He said shaking her hand.

"Maybe" She replied.

Tom left the carriage first, when Kate finally made it out of the carriage through the crowd he was nowhere to be seen. _Damn he's fast._ She thought to herself.


	2. The sorting hat

Chapter two – The soring hat..

The hall was full of cheer as each house was chatting with the other that was except for Slytherin. They only ever talked to their own house some people wondered why whilst others did not. After a good 10 minutes of waiting Professor Dumbledor finally arose from his chair and moved to the front of the hall and stood next to Professor McGonagall.

"Now, now students" Dumbledor said "As you will obviously know that each new first year has been sorted into their houses."

Fred whispered to George "I know he's old and all but we do know this"

Hermione immediately shushed them and continued to listen to Dumbledor's every word.

"But we have one more student to be sorted." He continued. "But she seems to be running a bit late, prefects could you plea.." He was interrupted.

The hall went silent, they could hear faint bangs and a girl shouting. After a god 5 minutes the hall doors finally opened. Everyone was staring, a girl walked in. She had long curly white blonde hair and dark black eyes. She was wearing a knee length black skirt with a plain grey jumper and a black tie. He robes were completely black and her socks were the only thing visible of colour, even if it was grey, whilst she had black kitten heels on her feet.

"Ah, here she is." Dumbledor announced "Did you get lost?"

Tom was staring at her. He could have sworn she had blue eyes when he first saw her. Maybe he was imagining things he thought.

"No sir. That bloody poltergeist wouldn't let me past without agreeing to go for a walk with him after" She rolled her eyes.

They all heard a bang and a whoosh enter the hall.

"That poltergeist has a name" Peeves said hoping to get a reaction from her.

She smirked at him "Peeves then, no offence but I don't walk anywhere alone in the dark with strangers.." She paused. "Even if they are dead"

Ron whispered to Hermione "She's evil that one"

"Oh Ron you're being completely stupid. There hasn't been a female Slytherin for about 20 years what makes you think that she'll be the first?" She relied bluntly.

"Well for starters she's got Malfoy's hair." He replied.

Peeves stormed off and the hall began to turn to whispers.

"Silence" Dumbledor ordered "Nether the less you're here now" He looked at her a little unsure "Come put the hat on"

Kate walked silently towards Dumbledor and McGonagall, McGonagall smiled at her. She noticed that Snape was looking curiously at her but decided to ignore it, she never did have a good relationship with her father.

"Hmm.. Difficult" The sorting hat said when it was placed upon her head. "A need to prove yourself, well don't we all, Bravery and Courage, but a family full of Slytherin's makes you not want history to repeat itself" The hat paused for a moment "You could be good in Gryffindor you know make friends and all, but I guess Slytherin is where you find your real friends" The sorting hat took about 6 minutes for it to finally choose a house, Kate was beginning to doubt herself. "Slytherin" The soring hat shouted.

Suddenly the whole Slytherin table grew into cheers and shouting's of joy but she couldn't understand why until she got to the table. Malfoy had reserved her a seat between him and Riddle _Oh what joy _she thought to herself. When she sat down she noticed that her uniform had changed she was now wearing a silky green and silver tie and her jumper was now black with green stripes around the seam and a small snake on the right edge and her robe was now green on the inside.

"Long time no see Kate" Malfoy sniggered.

"Ah well, you need not miss me anymore Malfoy" She smirked.

"Welcome to Slytherin" Riddle said whilst grinning.

"Thanks" She replied.

"First girl in Slytherin for 20 years, you're going to be more famous than Harry Potter" A boy across from her said.

"Ah well, everyone was getting bored of Potter anyway" She smirked at the boy.

"I'm Terrance by the way, Terrance Higgs and this" He pointed a dark boy who was obviously taller than he was "Is Blaze Zabini."

Kate nodded at the two "Nice to meet you"

"You too" they both replied.

"Well I'm going to go now so if err.. One of you lovely lads would kindly escort me to my dorm without err.. Being stopped by a poltergeist."

The boys chuckled.

"I'll do it" Tom said grinning " I was going to leave myself actually"

"I thought you said you don't walk anywhere in the dark with a stranger, ey Black?" Malfoy said with a snigger.

"Indeed but as I met Riddle earlier on the train I see no harm in walking with him" She turned to leave but then she stopped, Riddle just looked at her curiously, "Oh and Malfoy?"

"What is it my darling cousin?" He grinned at her.

"If you ever say I have anger issues again I will take great pleasure in turning you back into a ferret, be warned." She smirked and then walked away with Riddle.

"Thanks for walking with me, Riddle" She said plainly.

"It's alright, it's not everyday Peeves finds himself attracted to a girl.." He paused "Even when he was alive he never seemed interested in anyone"

"Oh" she felt kind of awkward talking about such a thing like this about Peeves.

Suddenly they both heard a whoosh and then Peeves appeared in front of them both.

"Well, well if it isn't ickle Katie and.." He paused "Oooh, who's this I see? Not often ickle Riddle is out with a girl"

Tom rolled his eyes "Go away Peeves" He ordered.

"And leave you alone with my girl?" He teased.

"I am NOT your girl Peeves" Kate huffed.

"Not yet you're not" He grinned "If you die and become a ghost you're always welcome to cause trouble with me"

Kate blinked "Err.. That won't happen for about" She paused for effect "Never" She smirked.

Tom watched as the two argued, intrigued in how she said she'd never die.

"Everyone dies my sweet, as such a shame as a beauty like you, but you will die" He pouted.

"Nope not me, sorry to burst your 'ickle' bubble" She said harshly.

"Prove it!" Peeves ordered.

"In time I will but now Riddle and I are leaving, goodnight Peeves and please don't bother me again."

"Don't count on it" He popped in front of her when she tried to move.

"Peeves, don't start this again" Kate hissed.

"Let us leave Peeves or I'll get the Bloody Barron!" Tom threatened.

"Er.. I.. Goodbye my sweet" He said rather panic like.

Kate just looked at Tom and gave him the _What the fuck_ look.

"He's the only one that seems to be able to control him" He said plainly.

As they walked back to the Slytherin common room they walked in silence half way when Riddle finally stopped and looked at her.

"What did you mean when you said to Peeves that you'd never die?" He asked her.

"I never said that" She replied.

"No you didn't but you did say ""That'll be. Never"" so basically dear, you did" He pushed her gently into an empty room and shut the door.

"This is why I don't walk with anyone in the dark" She pouted.

"I'll take you to the common room once you've answered my questions" He ordered.

She sighed and sat down on a nearby stool "What are the questions then?"

"I already asked you, what did you mean when you said you'd never die" He asked rather bitterly.

"You'll find out soon I guess but now is not the time" She replied as bitterly as he asked.

He growled "We'll keep that one till later then shall we?" He smirked "Now, you're in Malfoy's year am I right?"

"Yes" She paused "Why are you so interested?" She watched him closely.

"I've always been interested in power and immorality, so wouldn't you be interested when you meet someone with everything?" He asked her a reasonable question she thought.

"What do you mean by everything?" She ignored his question.

"I asked you first" He replied.

"I'll answer your question when you've answered mine." She looked quite smug at his reaction.

"Fine" He hissed "Beauty, Power, Immortality, Fearless.." He looked at her with a slight smirk.

"I guess I would be, now can we leave yet?" She yawned "I'm ever so tired"

"I'm not afraid to stay here all night if we have to!" He said bitterly.

"Yes you are, you're forgetting that I'm related to a Malfoy and everyone knows that Malfoy's _always_ get what they want and since I inherited the hair I've inherited that too. Oh and we're not forgetting that my father happens to be the head of house now are we.. And I'm sure he's just love to know that you locked me in a room for what 15 minutes now?" She smirked at him.

"I'm impressed but what did you mean by you always get what you want?" He looked at her curiously.

"I want my bed, you see I just broke off a relationship with my bed at home and you see I'm ever so devastated so I'm quite interested to meet my new bed" She said grinning at him.

"You know you want me" He said in an almost soft voice.

"Excuse me?" She looked a little shocked at his accusation.

"Every girl here does, even Granger wants me" He paused "So you must too"

"As unbelievable as it may seem, I'm not every girl and I most certainly do not fall for people I hardly know" She pointed out.

He watched her closely "Let's go then"

"Gladly" She said bitterly.

They headed to the Slytherin common room in almost silence until Tom had to say the password to get in, he showed her to the girls dormitory and then checked to see if anyone else was about. They were the only ones there. Kate was in her room choosing which bed she'd sleep in since she had all of the beds to herself she tested each and everyone one. She chose the one near the window, as she was unpacking her things she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She called, still unpacking her things.

The door opened "Just me" Tom walked into the dormitory and leaned on a nearby wall.

"You do realise this is the girls dormitory right?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but since you're the only girl in this house I thought you wouldn't mind so much." He grinned mischievously.

Kate groaned "Fine, just don't touch anything that isn't yours" She placed her final piece of clothing in some nearby draws.

"Like what?" He couldn't help but watch her as she was pottering about the dormitory.

"You bloody well know what!" She snapped at him.

"I won't if you tell me what you meant by you cant die" He walked closer to her.

She rolled her eyes "Why is it so important?"

"I told you, I'm intrigued. Usually everyone tells me what I want to know but you.. You're different" He said slyly.

She looked at him over her shoulder "Welcome to the real world where not everyone fancies you, Riddle"

He smirked "Feisty one aren't you but saying that you are a Black and it tends to run in their nature"

She rolled her eyes and turned to face him "What's your point"

"Nothing, just answer my question and I'll be off" He said plainly.

"It'll change things if I tell you" She said to him, her voice lowering.

"I'll sleep in here if I have to." He said looking at her.

"What, in a girl's dormitory? Oh how very.." She paused "Unpleasant."

"Please, I won't judge you I just want to know" He walked closer to her.

"Sit" She demanded.

"Er.. It'll take more than that to.." She interrupted him.

"Do you want to know or not!" She snapped.

He obeyed her and sat down.

Kate took out her wand and pointed it at the door, with one flick she locked it.

Tom looked intrigued "Locked in a room with me, thought you didn't like that kind of thing ey" He winked at her.

"Oh shut up you twat!" She gave him a very cold stare.


	3. The question

Chapter three – The question finally answered..

He looked slightly worried when she gave him the coldest stare he's ever seen in his lifetime, but he liked it.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She said walking closer to him.

He watched her carefully; he couldn't help but notice the way she walked towards him he noticed that she was speaking in a kind of mysterious dark tone of voice and not her usual innocent Slytherin tone and they way she walked, _Wow_ he thought to himself, then it clicked.

"Are you a bad witch or a good witch?" He said with interest.

"Neither" She said bluntly.

"Alright then don't say I didn't try and guess" He rolled his eyes at her.

She sat next to him and looked him in the eye, he scanned her to see if she had her wand and oblivitate his memory once she had told him but no she had left her wand with her robe.. On another bed. _What's she playing at_ he thought to himself.

She whispered in his right ear "I'm a vampire" She laughed.

Suddenly he leapt to his feet and just stared at her. "How, no way, prove it!" He demanded.

She laid on the bed but made sure she could still see him and sighed "2 years ago I met a vampire called Kol he told me I was worth more and that I could be a very powerful witch if I let him in so what did I do I let him in, vampires can go in someone's house without being invited in you see, and boom I woke up half an hour later on the sofa with him opposite me with a blood bag in his hand. And that was the day I was turned into a Vampire."

He looked at her curiously "Turn me"

"What no" She shot up and got to her feet "This isn't some kind of game you know."

"I know, please just turn me" He pleaded with her.

She sighed "You have until Halloween night to convince me"

"But that's in.." She interrupted him.

"2 Months, that's all" She looked him in the eye.

"Fine" He pouted.

She walked over to the other bed and grabbed her wand. "If that is all.."

He interrupted her for a change "Don't obviviate my memory!" He hissed.

"Wasn't planning on" She looked at him in a strange way.

"Oh right." He sounded like an idiot and he knew it.

"As I was saying, if that's all you may go but I must ask you one thing." She looked at him.

"What?" He replied.

"Do not tell anyone about this, if you do terrible things will await you Tom. Don't say I didn't warn you" She looked slightly worriedly at him.

"I..Wont.." He looked at her in a weird way. _She's gone bloody mad. Either that or I've discovered the rather darker side of Katelyn Black. _He thought to himself.

She flicked her wand at the door and It almost instantly unlocked.

"Goodnight Kate." He winked at her one last time.

"Night Riddle" She watched him leave.

2 minutes after he left she decided to go to bed and so she got changed and finally went to sleep.

Tom on the other hand was thinking of ways to persuade her to turn him, he could think of loads that'd work on other girls but Kate wasn't just any other girl she was clever, cunning, evil at times, fearless, powerful and god knows what else. Finally though he fell to sleep an hour after leaving Kate's dormitory.


	4. The first day

Chapter four – The first day

Kate awoke early the next morning to a knocking on her window. She got up and opened the curtains. To her surprise it was an owl, she opened the window and let the all white bird inside.

"Good morning" She yawned.

The owl hooted and dropped a letter in front of her and then sat down.

_**Dear Kate,**_

_**Good morning dear, **_

_**There's a parcel waiting for you in the great hall. If I were you I'd come and get it before all the others come down. I'm the only one here (from our house) oh and hurry up or I'll open it.**_

_**Much love, Tom. **_

_**Ps.. Threaten Peeves with the Bloody Barron. **_

"I wonder who it's from" She said getting a quill and some parchment.

_**Dear Tom, **_

_**If you even so much as put a scratch on the parcel I'll turn you into a toad!**_

_**Kate.**_

She quickly got dressed into her robes and hurried to the great hall, that was until she got stopped by none other than the one poltergeist she really didn't want to see this morning.

"Good morning Peeves" She said trying to hurry past him.

"Morning" He replied swooping down next to her. "Riddle not with you?"

"No" She paused "Now I must be off, goodbye Peeves"

She was surprised he actually let her walk off without any trouble for once. She walked into the great hall and noticed there was only one Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, 2 Gryffindor's and then Riddle. He was on his own reading a newspaper with a parcel next to him. Kate grinned to herself.

Tom looked up "Ah, Good morning Kate" He put the paper down and grinned at her.

"Morning Riddle" She sat next to him and grabbed her parcel.

"Peeves gave you any trouble?" He asked whilst looking at her.

"No" She started to unwrap her parcel but then stopped "Why?"

"Just wondering" He gave her the innocent look but she didn't buy it.

"Alright, I know that look. What did you do?" She gave him a stare.

"Nothing" He looked away.

"You've forgotten I've grown up with a Malfoy and had to lie my way through Beauxbatons. I know when you're lying Tom" She smirked directly at him.

He looked at her "Why'd you think I've done something? I promise I er haven't"

She budged closer to him and looked deep into his eyes, suddenly he was hypnotized "Now lets try this again, what did you do"

He hesitated "I threatened if he ever caused trouble for you I'd get the Bloody Barron"

Kate blinked and moved away "Interesting" She began unwrapping her parcel again.

"How the hell did you do that?" He demanded an answer.

"Do what?" She pretended not to know.

"You got me to tell the trough without slipping anything into my goblet" His voice was getting louder each time he spoke.

"Shh!" She lightly slapped his hand. "It's the gift of being a vampire"

"Oh really" He said intrigued in the conversation they were having.

"Uh-Hu" She smiled at the package, it was a box of Bertie Bots every flavour beans, a rememberall, 10 liquorish wands and a note.

_**Kate,**_

_**You seemed distracted over the incident with Peeves so I got you these. **_

_**Snape. **_

"Who's it from then?" He tried to read the note but she scrunched it in a ball and set it on fire with just a click of her fingers.

"Snape" She looked at him "Want one?" She offered him a liquorish wand.

"Thanks" He said whilst getting a liquorish wand.

"Anytime" She half smiled at him and began silently chewing on a liquorish wand.

"So tell me, does being able to set things on fire without a wand come with vampireism too?" He whispered.

"Yeah, well it didn't with me like but it does with other people" She looked at the burned ashes of the note.

"How come it didn't with you?" He nibbled on a liquorish wand.

"I was born being able to set things on fire" She paused "But becoming a vampire has made me able to control the wind though"

"So it it just Fire and Wind a vampire can control?" He moved closer to her to make the convocation more private as three second year Gryffindor's walked into the hall.

"No, there's all sorts of powers" she looked at him cautiously.

"Like?" He grinned at her whilst raiding his left eyebrow.

"Fire, wind, water, animals, weather, lighting, emotions" She paused and whispered in his ear "And then there's feelings" She smirked at him.

"Feelings?" He said with enthusiasm.

"You can control someone's feelings towards yourself or another" She finished eating her liquorish wand.

"Isn't that like emotions?" He looked at her carefully.

"A little, but with emotions you can control whether someone cry's or laughs" she sighed "With feelings you can make someone love you or hate someone else" She looked him in the eyes.

"Which one do you think I'll get?" He smirked.

"God knows and who said I'd turn ya?" She raised her right eyebrow at him.

"You will" He smirked as a Slytherin boy walked into the hall, he whispered in her ear "I'll make sure of it"

Kate just stared at him until the boy sat across from them.

"Morning" the boy said.

"Morning" They both replied.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Black" He grinned at Kate.

"Thank you er.." She gave Tom the _Who the hell is he?_ Look.

"This is Marcus Flint by the way" He smirked at her.

Kate nodded slowly but carefully.

"You two got up early didn't you?" Flint asked suspiciously.

"I couldn't sleep" Tom replied.

"I got rudely awoken an hour early by a barn own called Tommy" Kate said with a yawn.

"That would be my bird but.."

"I borrowed him" Tom said to the boy with a slight smirk.

Flint nodded and began to eat his breakfast. For the next 10 minutes the hall began to slowly fill up until the first lessons had begun.

"I don't suppose you know where the Quidditch pitch is, do you Riddle?" Kate asked shyly.

"Yes" He paused "Why?" He looked at her with his right eyebrow raised.

"My first lesson is flying and I have no idea where to go.." Kate blushed a little.

"Alright, I'll take you. But only because I'm a prefect" He smirked.

"Good" She grinned.

They headed to the Quidditch pitch together in silence until they were a corridor away.

"Why didn't you walk with Malfoy?" He simply looked at her.

"Would you want to walk with Malfoy?" She gave him the _Be serious_ look.

"Well..No, not really" He chuckled. "Well here we are"

"Mrs Black, you're late!" Madam Hooch howled at her.

"I got lost" Kate simply replied.

"I guessed b.." She got interrupted.

"Fortunately Riddle found me at the other end of the school and escorted me the right way to class" Kate did the _I'm innocent I'm swear_ voice and look.

"Yes well, 5 points to Slytherin" Madam Hooch said "You may go now Mr Riddle, thank you for escorting Mrs Black here..In one piece"

"Anytime, Miss." He said then went away.

Kate stood with the Slytherin's watching Madam Hooch teach the lesson, Kate couldn't participate because she hadn't got a broom and she refused to use one provided since she heard what happened to Longbottom in first year, but then she suddenly went silent as Oliver Wood came onto the pitch with an oddly shaped package.

"What is is Mr Wood?" She looked at the boy carefully.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to deliver this to Katelyn Black" He said with a slight smile.

"Could it not have waited?" She insisted.

"Apparently not" He said whilst handing Madam Hooch a note.

**Madam Hooch,**

**Allow Mr Wood to give this package to Mrs Black as soon as you've read this as it was sent by Bellatrix Lestrange and we have no idea what it is. **

**Minerva McGonagall.**

"Very well" She said cautiously as Wood walked over to Kate and handed her the package. "Mr Wood, since you're here you might as well help teach them" She rolled her eyes at Ron Weasley being immature on a broom.

Kate opened the package and to her surprise it was a broom, in fact it was the.

"Nimbus 2003, fastest broom in the world" Wood said.

"Wow where'd you get it!" She heard Malfoy say, she could hear the jealousy In his voice.

"Mother" She said with a smirk.

Wood was watching the two exchange words and could tell that they didn't get on. Which was strange for him to see, usually everyone in Slytherin got on with each other but saying that she was the only female so he couldn't really say anything.

Kate placed her broom on the floor and stood to the left of it with her right hand over the broom. "Up" She said as she gripped the broom when it shot up from the ground.

"Mr Wood, could you teach Mrs Black the basics while I teach the rest of the class?" She ordered.

"Yup" He said whilst walking over to Kate.

"Impressive broom you have there, Black" He said with a grin.

"I know" She smirked at him.

He nodded "Carefully mount your broom, grip it tight and slightly lean forward"

She did as he said _Only Slytherin to ever listen to a Gryffindor_ Oliver thought to himself.

"Is there a reason you're staring Wood?" She smirked at him once more.

He just looked at her "Carefully push off from the ground, the same time I do"

"And when will that be, you don't have a broom." She pointed out.

Suddenly a broom was in his hand.

"How'd you do that?" She asked curiously.

"Accio charm" He said simply.

"Of course" She grinned.

"Now carefully push off from the ground" He said whilst hovering above the ground.

Kate did as he said only to fly a circle around him.

"Great." He said with a smirk "Now to fly without falling or stopping"

They flew around the pitch at least 4 times before Kate stopped and hovered in the middle of the air waiting for Oliver to catch up. Eventually though he did.

"I'm surprised you aren't on the Slytherin Quidditch team" He said to her, grinning.

"Meh, boys and their games ey." She laughed.

He laughed a little with her, he couldn't help but notice how her hair blew almost perfectly in the wind.

"Wood, you're staring again" He smirked at him.

He sighed "I wasn't staring at you"

"Sure you weren't" She rolled her eyes.

"If you haven't noticed already, it seems you already have an admirer that won't stop at anything until he haves you" He says teasingly.

"Peeves doesn't count, Wood" She said in a dull tone.

"I didn't mean Peeves" He squinted his eyes In the sun.

She looked at him in a weird way "Wood, I'm flatter but I don't date Gryffindor's until they've proven themselves"

"Not me" He rolled her eyes.

"And Malfoy's my cousin" She stated.

"I was on about Riddle" He smirked.

"Pfft, no" She gave him the _Are you being bloody serious_ look.

"Whatever you say, Black, whatever you say." He grinned.

Kate shook her head at him then flew back down to the ground.

"Mrs Black, Dumbledor has requested that you take the day off and go back to your common room" She said whilst passing Kate a note.

"Ok okay then" She said quite happy that she had the day off.

"Mr Wood, you may go now" She said before walking back to the rest of the class.

Kate walked in front of wood until they walked near a empty classroom, doing as Riddle did to her she gently pushed him into the empty classroom and locked the door.

"What the hell are you playing at?" He said in a pissed off worried sort of tone.

"What did you mean by what you said about Riddle?" She asked him with a smirk.

"Really, you're asking me this now." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to keep you here long. I've already been locked in a room for 15 minutes and I don't plan on doing the same with a Gryffindor." She said with a yawn.

"What?" He said interestingly.

"Riddle locked me in a room for 15 minutes as a joke yesterday" She said with a stare.

"Oh, all I meant was that from what it looks like it seems he may have a sort of .. Interest in you" He winked at her.

She nodded. "Right" She unlocked the door "You may go"

And so after that they both left although she did have to ask him for directions 5 minutes after leaving the empty classroom. Fortunately she met Riddle outside the Slytherin common room.


	5. The Slytherin Common Room

**Chapter five - The Slytherin Common room**

Tom turned as he heard footsteps walking towards him, he thought it may had been Professor Snape but no, he was surprised to find it was actually Kate.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Dumbledore said I have the day off" Kate said with a smirk as she became closer to him.

"How very nice of him" He said looking down at her.

"Aren't you going to say the password then?" She raised her right eyebrow at him.

Tom rolled his eyes "Whippier snapper"

The common room portrait swung open and they both walked inside. Tom watched Kate as she strode over to sit opposite the fire and then decided to join her.

Kate watched him as he sat on the armchair to the left of her. "Why aren't you in class?"

"I have my reasons" He said with a dark grin.

Kate nodded and watched the fire.

"So you managed to get here without getting lost I see?" He chuckled.

"Kinda but I had to ask Wood for directions." She said nervously.

Tom could hear the nervousness in her voice "Where did you find Wood?" He raised his right eyebrow at her.

"He was teaching me to fly" Kate said watching the fire.

"You were taught to fly by a Gryffindor?" He said hysterically.

"Naah, I taught him" She laughed.

"Who's broom did you use?" He said looking at her.

"I had my own" Kate said with a slight smile. "Nimbus 2003 according to Wood it's the fastest broom in the word"

"Who gave you it?" He said with interest.

"Mother" She said simply.

Tom nodded and watched her as she made the fire do different things without even using her wand. "How are you doing that?"

"I have the power to control fire, remember?" She looked at him.

"Can't you just turn me before December 1st?" He said looking back at her.

"Tom, it's been one day since we agreed this." She gave him the _You're so impatient _look.

He sighed "What can I do to change your mind?" At this point he was looking deep into her eyes.

"Nothing" She replied.

He got up from his chair and sat next to her "I'll let you drink my blood"

Kate just blinked at that statement "Are you being serious?" She raised her left eyebrow at him.

"Yes" His tone of voice was as serious as Wood was a Quidditch.

"Er..No thanks" She paused "I've er.. Gone vegetarian" She looked at him.

"You're a vegetarian vampire?" He asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes" She paused again for effect "It's kinda uncommon for a vampire to be a vegetarian but I'm not too big on the er.. Killing people who have caused you no pain or harm"

Tom nodded at her. "Is it hard?" He looked at her.

"Is what hard?"

"Being a vampire?" He sounded a little worried.

She moved closer and faced him "At first but you get used to it"

He noticed that her eyes kept changing colour and was intrigued by this.

"Why do your eyes keep changing colour?" He asked her, changing the subject.

"What?" She raised her left eyebrow.

"On the train they were blue, in the hall they were black and now they're green." He stated.

"Oh that" She sighed "My emptions reflect on my eye colour, it used to be my hair colour but I learned to channel it to my eye colour instead"

"Why?" He asked inquisitively.

"Because people tend to notice you're hair colour and not your eye colour.." She looked at him "You're the first to notice it"

He nodded and then smirked "I have to go, potions homework"

"Okay" She half smiled at him.

"Feel free to come with me if you want to" He chuckled and winked at her.

She shook her head and stood up "Maybe next time, Riddle"

"I'll hold you to it" He said with a smirk.

She watched him leave the common room and then went to her dormitory and laid on her bed and then began thinking to herself.

_What did Wood mean by Riddle liking me. _She sighed _He's probably just saying things, after all what does he know. He's just a Gryffindor who loves Quidditch._ They had a whole convocation about it during her flying lesson. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Come in" Kate shouted as the door began to open.

"Aw, miss me already?" Tom said as he began walking towards her.

Kate shot upright from her laid down position and just looked at him. "Actually I was enjoying the peace"

Tom sniggered "Sure you were, I won't tell anyone." He winked at her.

_Boys these days _she thought to herself.

Tom sat down next to her on the bed and passed her a small package.

"What's this?" She said whilst looking at the package.

"I don't know, it was addressed to you but my owl brought it to me by mistake" He said whilst rubbing his right eye.

She nodded and opened the package; in the package were 3 liquorish wands and a map. She took the map out of the box and looked at it, when she opened it a note fell out. Tom looked at her with curiosity whilst she read the note.

**Black, **

**I thought you could use this map since you seem to always get lost.**

**Wood.**

Kate grinned at the note before turning it into thin air.

"Who's it from?" He asked her.

"Wood" She replied simply.

"Why did Wood send you three liquorish wands and a map?" He asked curiously.

"I guess he thought I could do with a map" She shrugged.

"Why'd he use my owl?" He said rather grumpily.

"I don't know" She replied rather quickly.


	6. Getting closer

**Chapter 6 - Getting closer**

For about 10 minuets they both sat in silence, Tom watched Kate closely as she examined the map Oliver Wood had sent her. As he watched her he went into a sort of trance and noticed how her eyes changed colour when looking at the map differently each time.

"You alright, Riddle?" Kate said looking at him.

He blinked and looked away for a moment then looked back at her "Fine" He paused "Why?"

"You were staring again" She went back to looking at the map.

"No I wasn't"

Kate rolled her eyes "Sure you weren't"

"You were obviously staring at me" He said teasingly.

Kate stopped looking at the map and turned to face him directly "Oh was I?" She said raising her left eyebrow.

"Yes, yes you were" He grinned at her.

She nodded her head amused "Alright then"

He whispered in her ear "I won't tell anyone" He winked when he saw her look slightly annoyed at that statement.

Kate stood up and took the map and the liquorish wands over to some draws opposite where she had been sitting, she took a glance at Tom and then opened the middle draw and placed them into it and then closed it once again. Tom was watching her every movement and decided to himself that she is Very _Mysterious. _

She walked towards him and then sat next to him on the bed "So.."

"Why did you get expelled from Beauxbatons?" He looked her in the eye.

"Er.." She sighed but then laughed "I put Fleur Delacour in the hospital for a week"

Tom smirked "Why did you do that?"

"She was offending my family" She said simply.

Tom chuckled "Typical"

Kate just looked at him then she slightly shook her head "Although, it was quite possibly the best thing that could have happened, I'd been trying to get expelled ever since my first year there" They both chucked at that.

"Why did you go to Beauxbatons anyway?" He asked.

"I wanted to get away from Draco" She laughed "But first day I went there because I'm British I had to put up a fake French accent"

He nodded "I hear Malfoy was going to go to Drumstrang Institute but his mother didn't want him to"

"Yes, that was the plan. He'd go to Drumstrang and I would have gone here"

"Why didn't you want to come here with Malfoy?" He raised his eyebrow.

"He's a pain in the arse, that's why." She rolled her eyes when he laughed.

"True" He scanned the room and noticed a fake mouse on one of the beds "What's that?"

"What's what?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"That fake mouse thing" He pointed at the mouse.

"Oh that, it's a cat toy"

"You have a cat?" He looked at her in a weird way.

"Yes, do you have a pet?" She smirked at him.

"No" He grinned at her.

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this but I'm really stumped for ideas at the moment, I know this chapter is pretty short but like I said I'm kinda stumped for ideas. If you have any please say it would be a great help.


	7. The next day

**The next day**

The next day Kate was rudely awoken by her cat licking her face.

"Alexia" She rolled over and stared at the cat as it gave her the most cunning look she'd ever seen. "If you were a Slytherin, I'd be scared" Kate chuckled to herself.

Soon after she got dressed there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" She watched the door.

"Morning Kate" Draco grinned at her.

"Malfoy, what is it that you want?" She asked him in a dull tone.

"Am I not allowed to say good morning to my cousin anymore?" He looked at her, half in the door.

"Usually you want something" She sighed after.

"I just came to say that the school has some.. Visitors for the week" After that he was gone.

Kate made her way down to the great hall and strangely she managed to avoid Peeves for once. As she entered the great hall she realised that she was late and everyone was waiting for her, a little embarrassed she made her way over to the Slytherin table and sat at the end not near anyone.

"Now that we're all here as some as you may know we have some visitors staying with us for a few weeks" Said Dumbledore smiling at everyone.

_A few weeks? Malfoy only said one. _Kate thought to herself.

"Now I think it's time to introduce them don't you" He paused "Lets give a warm welcome to William McKinley High School" He and just about everyone in the great hall gave a slow clap "And Mystic Falls High and finally Dalton Academy"

Kate along with a few other Slytherin's just sat there staring.

"Now go study or something" He said before leaving the great hall.

Kate arose from where she was sitting and walked over to Professor Snape and handed him a letter.

"What's this?" Snape asked her with a worrying twitch In his eye.

"I don't know, but it was brought to me by my owl this morning" She said before turning to leave the great hall.

Before she left she glanced at a group of boys in blazers looking at her, she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Kate! Kate, wait up" A short Gryffindor boy was running towards her.

She stopped and sighed "Jackson what have I told you about using my first name"

"Right err.. Sorry" The boy managed to say before looking as red as a tomato.

"What is it you want then?" She peered down at him "And make it quick" As she noticed people were staring at the two.

"Collin asked me to get a picture of you with someone from Dalton" He looked back at her.

"Er.. Why?" She asked curiously.

"He's got McKinley with Harry and Mystic Falls with Cho.." She interrupted him.

"You should probably start drinking vervain tea then" She looked at Elena Gilbert and smirked.

"Er.. So will you do it?" He looked confused at the previous comment.

"Fine" She sighed and pointed at the only blonde boy in a blazer "You, Blondie come here"

The boy came strolling over to her.

"Right smile" Kate said barely.

They both smiled as Joe took the photo.

"Thanks" He muttered out before running to go find Collin.

"I'm Jeff by the way" The blonde boy said smiling at her.

"I'm Kate, now if you excuse me I'm meant to be on my way to a potions lesson right now." She said before heading to Professor Snape's class.


	8. Potions

**Potions: **

Kate was making her way to potions when she heard someone shout her name but no one was in sight. She stopped and looked around.

_I bet its Peeves _she thought to herself. "Who's there?" She asked but no one replied. She started to walk away again when the voice spoke again.

"Ickle Katie on her own?" The voice said.

_That's not Peeves_ she thought. "Well you're obviously not Peeves so I'm guessing" She paused "Riddle?"

Suddenly someone came out from around a corner. "Good guess"

She rolled her eyes "Not really"

Tom walked closer to her "Where are you going?"

"Potions" She replied "What about you?"

"Charms" He said lazily.

She nodded slowly "Well... I'm going to be late so like I said to someone else I best be off now"

"Who'd you say that to?" He said with interest.

"Err..." She paused "Someone called Jeff"

"Who's he?" He motioned for them to 'walk and talk'.

"A student at Dalton Academy" She said whilst looking at him.

He just nodded. A few minutes later they reached Professor Snape's classroom.

"Well... Goodbye Riddle" She said before entering the classroom.

"You're late" Snape said.

Kate sat down "Yes well I... Err... Got held up" She said in an 'I'm innocent I swear' tone.

"Very well then" He said before continuing to lecture the class.

Two hours later the lesson had finished and everyone began to make their way to the Great Hall. For once Kate wasn't late, she was at least 5 minutes ahead of most people. Kate scanned the Slytherin table and found Tom and Draco sat near the front of the hall, she walked towards them and sat down.

"Hello Kate" Draco said with a grin on his face.

"Malfoy" She said in a dull tone. Riddle chucked at them.

The hall fell silent as Dumbledore said a few words.

"I trust you all had a wonderful day" His smile beamed at each and every student in the hall "Wonderful things being with friends" He paused.

Draco looked as Kate and raised his eyebrow at her; she shrugged at him and tried to get what Dumbledore was saying.

"Especially in these times" He continued "But nothing for you to worry about." He looked over at the different housed "Now go study or something"

With those last words everyone began to exit the hall. Kate was walking towards the stairs leading to the dungeon when a tall thin boy with brown hair walked in front of her.

"Watch it" Kate said in a rushed tone.

The boy turned around to face her "Oh sorry I didn't see you"

Kate rolled her eyes; she was only a small bit shorter than he was (About an inch or two) so how he didn't see her was a mystery. "Alright"

He raised his right eyebrow at her "Well it is dark..." Kate cut him off.

"Try using Lumos" She crossed her arms and looked at him.

He smirked at her "Judging from what I've heard from Jeff I'm guessing that you're Kate?"

She smirked back at him "And you are?"

"Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe" He scratched the back of his head lightly as he looked at her.

Kate watched him carefully "Never heard of you"

He chuckled "I'm from Dalton so unless you stalk our website like everyone else here..." Kate cut him off again.

"One not everyone here uses the internet unless they live in the Muggle world and two I'm not everyone else" She looked irritated at him.

He grinned at her "Well seeing as you're the only girl I've seen wearing a Slytherin uniform I'm guessing you're pre occupied with everyone else" He looked at her uniform.

Kate was getting even more irritated by him by the second. She took a deep breath and looked at him "Seeing as you're the only boy from Dalton down here you were obviously looking for a Slytherin. I would say you were looking for me but you don't seem the type to go looking for a girl so who are you actually waiting down here for?"

His face showed no emotion as she asked this "What makes you think I wouldn't go looking for a girl?" He protested "And what makes you think I'm waiting for someone?"

She smirked at him, knowing she had irritated him "You just don't seem the type. And you're in the dungeons alone in the dark"

He just looked at her for a moment before answering "What is my type then miss know it all"

She rolled her eyes "Arrogant, smart, cocky. Probably get other people to do your dirty work"

He smiled at her "Thank you for the compliment"

"It really wasn't a compliment" Her tone was dull.

Before either of them could continue their argument Tom walked up to them.

"Hello Kate" He looked at her then glanced at the other boy.

"Riddle" She looked up at him.

"On a late night date are we?" He smirked at them.

Kate punched him lightly on the arm "I was just seeing what he was doing down here, all alone in the dungeons"

Tom raised his right eyebrow and looked at the other boy "And what was that exactly"

Sebastian took a few moments before answering "I got lost"

Kate just looked at him and smirked. _I knew he was up to something_ she thought to herself.

"Well you want to go back the way you came and then turn a right. Find the stairs to the fourth floor and you should find the rest of your" He paused for a moment "Friends up there waiting for you"

"Right" Sebastian looked at Kate one last time before making his way to wherever it was he was meant to be in the first place.

Kate and Tom walked with each other to the common room "What did he want?" he asked her.

"I honestly don't know" She said as they walked into the common room. The place was empty with no one in sight "Where is everyone?"

Tom ran up to the boys dormitory to see if anyone was their but that was empty too. He came back down the stairs and walked up to Kate. "I actually don't know"

"This is odd" She said with her arms crossed over her chest.

He agreed. He noticed a note on the board near the door. "Over there" He said as they walked towards the note.

_Dumbledore said we can stay in the hall tonight with the others (The guys from Dalton...) they seem pretty cool so we're spending the night getting to know them (Mainly to see which of them have Slytherin quality) be back tomorrow. _

_-All of the Slytherin's _

_Oh and Kate, don't miss me too much x -DM_

"Well now we know where they are" Tom chuckled.

"That little" She tore the bit where Draco had written and incinerated it into ash.

"Well since there's just the two of us..." He looked at her.

"Do I sense a bit of loneliness Riddle?" Kate smirked at him.

"Not at all I was just suggesting that since that guy from Dalton knew no one but you would be here, and he was obviously waiting for you, that it would be safer if you were with someone" He smirked back at her.

"I'm not scared of him, Riddle" She looked at him.

"I'm only saying" He looked into her eyes.

She sighed "Fine. You can sleep in front of the door"

He blinked at her "You gotta be kidding"

She laughed at him "Alright fine but don't touch any of my stuff"

He smiled at her as they walked towards the girl's common room.


	9. The Next Morning

The next morning

Tom woke up before Kate did. He silently slipped out of the girls dorm room and into the boys to change into some fresh clothes. After he did that he walked back into the girls dorm room and made as much noise as possible to wake her up.

Kate rubbed her eyes "What the hell"

He smirked at her "Rise and shine princess"

She grunted at him "Don't call me that" She turned to look at him "You can leave now"

He nodded at her then turned to leave, leaving her to get up. About 15 minutes later she finally made it down the stairs.

"You took your time" Tom said whilst walking over to her.

She rolled her eyes at him "You didn't have to wait for me you know"

He shrugged "I thought I'd be nice"

She looked at him oddly "You're never nice"

"I can be when I want to be" He said as they walked towards the great hall for breakfast.

_**Authors notes: **_

_**Hey there thanks for reading. Listen I need your help. I've got a bit of writers block and that's why this chapter is so short (Yes I know, I'm sorry) If any of you have any ideas on what I could write about next I would really appreciate it. **_

_**Also just so you know if you do give me ideas you will be mentioned in the next chapter to show my appreciation. **_

_**When suggesting ideas feel free to use any Harry Potter or Glee characters, I'm just really stuck on what to write. **_


	10. Another day, another morning

The next day Kate awoke to find Tom already gone. She walked into the great hall and couldn't help but chuckle at what she walked in on. Both visiting schools were having a song battle.

"What's so funny?" A girl with long dark brown hair asked

Kate walked up to her "Battling each other with songs?" She shrugged "That's a new one"

"Have you never done it?" A girl with blonde hair asked

"No one here sings" Kate replied

"Really?" A boy with almost no hair asked

Kate rolled her eyes "I'm a Slytherin, I think I'd know if anyone in this place did"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The brunette asked

Kate crossed her arms "Slytherin's are the first to know everything" she smirked "About everything, and everyone"

"Everyone?" A girl with black hair asked

Kate nodded "Slytherin's are the best at digging dirt on everyone, so it's best not to cross us"

Oliver Wood walked up to them "Not bothering you is she?" He asked

Kate rolled her eyes at him "And what would it be to you if I was?"

Oliver chuckled "I've been told to keep an eye on them so"

"Clarify 'them'" Kate asked

"Erm.." Oliver glanced at the piece of paper he was holding in his left hand

"New Directions" He said with a smile

"He's hot" A girl whispered

Tom Riddle walked up to where Kate was standing "Kate what are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes again "I was bored and heard" She paused "Oh nevermind"

He chuckled at her "Is Wood annoying you?"

She smirked "Not yet" she paused "Why are you here?"

"I'm babysitting the boys" He smirked at them

"I've been told to show you where you're staying so follow me" Oliver instructed and the New Directions followed him

"So.. What are we doing?" A boy in a Dalton blazer asked

"You get to stay here. No one else is coming in today, they're staying in their common rooms" Tom replied

Kate yawned "I never got the memo"

He laughed "Stay here if you want? You can help me babysit"

"We're don't need a babysitter" A tall boy with brown hair said, Kate recognised him from the night before

"You sure? Last night you go lost" Kate reminded him

A few of the boys laughed but soon went quiet "Yeah" Tom added

Kate sat down at an empty table watching them, but also reading a book she 'borrowed' from Granger. Okay she didn't borrow it but hey she did punch Draco.

"Hello" A blonde boy said whilst smiling

"Hey" She said "Jeff isn't it?"

He smiled and sat next to her "Yeah"

Kate nodded at him "So what are you doing?"

"Practicing for regionals" He replied

"Huh?" Kate asked confused

"A competition" He smiled at her again

Kate nodded, an eagle flew in through an open window and dropped a letter on Kate's lap. She opened the letter, when Jeff had gone, and read it.

_Kate,_

_Please come to the common room, I'm bored and I need to talk to you.. It's urgent._

_D.M_

_Ps.. Come as soon as you get this_

And with that Kate made her way to the Slytherin Commonroom.


	11. The Vampire

Kate arrived at the Slytherin commonroom and was horrified by what she saw.

"Kol" Kate said as she stared evily at him

He smirked at her and continued to hold Draco by his uniform "Hello Kate, I see you got here then"

Two Slytherin boys were about to come down the stairs when they saw Kate motion for them to leave so they turned and walked back into their dormitory "How did you get in here?"

He chuckled at her "Do you really think that a portrait could keep me out?"

She smirked at him "Yes"

"Typical" He said whilst staring at Draco who by now was paler than he usually is

"Let him go" She said whilst crossing her arms

He smirked at her "And why would I do that?"

She growled lightly at him "If you don't I'll hurt you"

He laughed "I'd love to see you try"

"You asked for it" She sped over to him nocking Draco over as she passed and pinned him against the wall smirking

"Alright, maybe I underestimated you" He said looking at her "You're faster than you used to be"

She smirked at him again "I'm also stronger than I used to be"

The portrait door opened at Tom walked in, he immediately froze and stared at what he had just walked in on "Should I even ask?"

"No" Kate replied, still staring at Kol and pinning him strongly against the wall "Take Draco into my dormitory and wait there with him" Tom nodded and quickly took Draco to Kate's dormitory "Now get out and if you ever try anything like that again on anyone in my house I'll make you're life a living hell, got it?"

He smirked at her "I'm an Original vampire love, what makes you think I won't kill you"

She smirked back at him once more "You''re forgetting that I can be very manipulative" She winked at him "And I'm friends with your brothers and sister so that wouldn't be very wise now would it?"

He stared at her "Fine" And with that he pushed her against the wall and left the common room

Kate ran up the stairs and told the boys they could leave but to be careful, she then went into her dormitory and stared at Draco "Are you alright?"

Draco just sat there in silence staring into space "What happened?" Tom asked curiously

"Kol was threatening Draco I think" She looked at Draco curiously "Draco.. Say something?"

"W..What was he?" Draco asked nervously

"Surely he told you" She paused "A vampire"

"And you're the same?" He asked but this time he looked at her

"I.." She paused "Yes"

"And you didn't think to tell me?" He said yelling slightly

She sighed "Well to be honest Draco we've never had the best of relationships have we and I didn't want to scare you or anyone else to know so I didn't mention it"

He stared at her "She didn't want to worry you Malfoy" Tom said

"Why are you getting involved?" Draco asked "Did you know?"

He sighed and turned to look at Kate "I think" he paused "I think you should make him forget"

Her eyes widened "I can't do that"

Draco sat there confused "You're not obliviating my memories"

Tom looked at her "It's the only way he's going to calm down and if you do it not using the Obliviation spell you could just make him forget about you and Kol being Vampires"

"You have a point" Kate agreed with him

"What the hell are you two on about?" Draco protested and tried to stand but Tom held him down

Kate walked over to them "I'm sorry Draco" she looked him in the eyes and hypnotised him "Forget about me and Kol, but remember to stay away from him. Avoid him if you can and anyone else from Mystic Falls High" She paused "Forget about Vampires and this conversation, if anyone asks you about it just say you were discussing Quidditch" And with the she looked away from him

Draco sat there looking at her "We're going to win this year"

Tom and Kate looked at him and laughed "Yeah we are" Tom said

"Draco shouldn't you be with Zabini anyway?" Kate questioned him

"Oh yeah" He stood up and walked towards the door "Bye" and with that he left

Tom looked at Kate and smiled "Who the hell is Kol?"

Kate sat on a bed opposite him. She used her wand to lock and sound proof the room so no one could enter or hear their conversation "He's an original Vampire and the Vampire that turned me"

"Why did he threaten Draco?" He asked confused slightly

"He's a Vampire it's what we do" She paused "We're manipulative, evil and always get what we want. He was probably just using him to get to me" She smirked slightly

"Why did you tell Draco to stay away from anyone from Mystic Falls High?" He asked her

She sighed at him "Because not everything is what it seems with them and something bad almost always happens when they're around"

He stared at her for a moment "I strongly suggest that it would probably be best to turn me now"

She shook her head at him "I still haven't said if I'll do it or not" she paused "And besides you'd need some sort of blood straight after or you'd die"

He grinned slightly "There's plenty of Hufflepuffs around"

She glared at him "You'd regret it after and it's best to start off on a blood bag" she paused "It makes it slightly easier to be around Humans because whenever you look at them they don't resemble food"

He laughed "Really?"

She smiled at him "Yeah, if you start off from a blood bag you'll just want them and it's a bit easier to be around Humans"

"Oh" he nodded at her "Well I'm going to bed"

"It's early for you isn't it?" She replied

He shrugged "I'm tired"

"Okay, goodnight Riddle" She said as she unlocked the door

"Goodnight Black" He said as he exited her dorm room and entered his own


End file.
